


A Crack in the game

by TheGayHuffelpuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humans and trolls switch, Humanstuck, M/M, Trollstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayHuffelpuff/pseuds/TheGayHuffelpuff
Summary: A Homestuck fanfiction. While in one off shoot of the Sburb/Sgrub game the trolls and kids get a new surprise from the game. The kids and trolls wake up to find they have swapped bodies.





	1. John

John wakes up and reaches a gray hand out to ... Wait, wait.... GRAY?! John sits up fast, pushing the covers down to see he had gray skin. 

      John runs to the bathroom, momentarily blinded by the harsh bathroom light. Once his eyes adjusted enough to see he looked in the mirror. He has gray skin, sharp teeth, and two small, nubby troll horns. (Much like Karkats' actually. Weird). John pinches himself, yep, he was definitely awake.

      John gets dressed quickly and goes to the main room. (Taking his glasses with him even though he could see just fine. It was an interesting experience to be able to see without help). He sits down at the table and waits nervously for someone else to show up. Maybe he was just going crazy. Or it really was a dream. 

     Dave was the first person to walk into the main room. His skin was also gray, but his horns looked more like Terezis' horns and his hair was black. He hardly recognized him. The only thing that assured him it was Dave was Daves' shades rested on the face of the person (Dave). 

"Oh, hey. Dave, oh your hair is black," 

"That's seriously the first thing you notice? Not the gray skin and matching troll horns? It's the hair. Man, come on I know you're not observant, but seriously," 

"Well, yeah I'm worried about us being turned into trolls, but my hair didn't change color,"

"Your hair's naturally black,"

"Yeah well... Anyway I don't need my glasses anymore so doesn't that mean you don't need your shades anymore?"

     Dave turned from the alchemiser he was messing with.

"Dude, your glasses and my shades are two different things all together. First example, my shades are stylish. Not to help my sight. Second, troll eyes are sensitive to light. God, John, did you even listen to what all the trolls told us?"

"I feel like the answer to that question should be a yes, but I think it's a no. Wait. Are you telling me you actually listened to them explaining all that?"

"Nah, I only remember that part because it gave me a great idea for a prank on Karkat," 

"Oh. Okay," John shifted in his seat a bit. He couldn't wait for everyone to get up so they could figure out what was going on. 

After a few moments Rose and Jade walked in together. They both had gray skin and horns. Roses' horns looked like Kanayas', while Jades' horns looked like Solluxs'. Rose was leading Jade. It seemed that Jade hang just adopted Solluxs' horns. She also adopted his blindness. 

"Hi, John! Dave!"

"Hey Jade. I don't know if Rose told you or not but...," John started not quite wanting to say it out loud.

"You, and the rest of us are trolls now," Dave finished.

"I know. Rothe hath already told me in vivid dethcription," Jade said. 

It seemed like they had gotten every trait of their counterpart. Lisp, blindness, horns, possibly even blood color, but none of them wanted to test that theory. It was an odd event indeed.


	2. Karkat

Karkat rolled over and opened his eyes. It was a lot darker then usual. He didn't remember anything, anytime being as dark as it was now. He gets up and goes to the bathroom and flips on the lights. He blinked a few times then looked in the mirror. 

      He was human. Or at least looked a lot like one. He had no horns but still had black hair. He no longer has gray skin and... Karkat leaned close to the mirror to see better. (Gog, his human Self couldn't see shit) He had blue eyes much like Johns'. Not that Karkat knew exactly what Johns' eyes looked like. No sir he didn't. 

     Karkat gets dressed and starts to leave when and equally human looking Sollux bursts into his room without warning. Sollux had black hair as well, but green eyes with human tears streaming down his face. 

"Kk, I- I can see!" Sollux said with out a lisp. "Well, sort of. Everything is a little blurry, but Kk, I can see,"

"That is great to hear, but I think there's a problem here. We're both human or something all the sudden. Something has happened. We need to figure out what is going on," 

     Karkat and Sollux walk to the main room to see Rose, Jade, Dave, and John looked like trolls. Not only that, but John had the same horns as Karkat did and Jade had the same horns and obvious blindness that matched what sollux had. 

     They were also joined by a red-eyed, blonde haired Terezi and a blonde Kanaya. It seemed that they humans and trolls had traded characteristics. But why? How? What were the people given those traits for?

     Rose looked up to see Karkat and Sollux and tapped Jade on the hand. Karkat felt a hand on his arm. Sollux leaned towards Karkat and whispered 

"Look at Jade's eyes. That...is that what my eyes looked like?"

"Yeah, it is,"

"Hi, Thollux! Karkat!" Jade said cheerfully. She didn't seemed affected by anything that was happening right now. 

"Okay, someone tell me what kind of sick joke this is," Karkat said sitting at the end of the table.

Rose was the first to speak.

"Me and Kanaya have been talking and we thing everyones DNA has been switched,"

"Okay, then why does everything look so blurry? And why did I have to switch 'DNA' with Egderp? Isn't my own 'DNA' bad enough?"

"We're not sure what's made us switch or why," Kanaya said looking around the room.

"Here. There's should help with the blurriness," John said handing Karkat his glasses and Sollux Jades' glasses. 

     Karkat tentatively put the glasses on surprised at the change in vision once they were on. Sollux put his glasses on and looked like he would cry again.

     Jade leaned over and asked Rose something. Rose replied and a huge grin spread on Jades' face.

"I'm told my glatheth look great on you, Thollux,"


	3. Dave

Dave was totally freaked out that he woke up as a troll, but it seemed he wasn't the only one so that was a relief. 

     It was weird that he and Terezi had switched characteristics. They were in an awkward place. They hadn't really talked as much as they used to, but they were still friends. 

     The most interesting part was that he didn't look too bad as a troll. 

     After the meeting Dave went to his room to work on his raps. About halfway through the day there was a nock at the door. Dave got up and opened the door. It was John. 

"Hey, Dave,"

"Hey, John. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Could I come in?"

"Sure, but I'm warning you right now that if it's a question about troll anatomy I'm not helping you. You gotta figure that shit out by yourself," Dave said stepping aside to let John into the room.

"That's not what i wanted to talk about. Plus I already had to go to the restroom today. It's so weir-"

"Dude, stop. Too much information. I don't want to hear about you fondling yourself this morning,"

"That's not.. whatever, I wanted to talk to you about something different," John said sitting down Daves' bed "I think Karkats upset,"

"Karkats always upset,"

"Yeah, but I think he's upset about me having his characteristics. Or having mine. Or both. I don't know what to do,"

"Just talk to him. Or ignore him I don't care. But I think this game switched us all on purpose so try not to piss him off too much,"

"Okay. I'll go talk to him. You should talk to Terezi too," and with that John left Daves' room.

     Dave guessed he would have to talk to Terezi eventually and he would have to find out if there was anything he had to know about being a troll. And he was sure Terezi would have some questions for him too.

     With a sigh Dave got up and left his room to find Terezi.


	4. Terezi

 Terezi woke up knowing something was off. With everything the game had thrown at them she really hadn't expected anything like this. She spent a good twenty minutes looking at herself in the mirror. She had blonde hair and red irises. All in all she didn't think she looked bad. She actually liked it. Seeing herself completely different then she usually was. She slipped her glasses over her eyes and looked in the mirror again. She looked even better. 

     About halfway through the day she heard a nock on her respite door. She opened the door to find Dave. Well this was new. She stepped aside to let him in and closed the door.

"What's up, Dave?" Terezi said sitting down on her bed.

"I just thought I'd drop by since you had the misfortune to get my DNA and I thought I'd check with you to make sure you didn't have questions. I might have some questions. But like it's fine if you don't want to talk about any of this stuff. You could probably talk to John or Rose or Kanya or maybe even Karkat. So like anyone but me. I was kinda shit at anatomy anyway, but like it's basic stuff I think. I think I could answer any questions you had or if you just want to talk about it. Or not. I don't really care,"  

"Dave?"

"Sup?"

"Shut up for a second."

"Sure thing." 

"I think I have a pretty good grasp on human anatomy. It's not so different from troll anatomy," Terezi said leaning back "did you have a question?"

"Oh. Uh, no. I just. Shit Terezi. Listen, I-I'm not exactly like everyone else." Dave said looking down at his hands.

"No shit. It's there something specific you're talking about?"

"Well, my eyes for one. Human eye aren't supposed to be red."

"That's all?"

"What do you mean is that all? I just poured my heart it to you and you're asking if that's all?"

"So your eyes are weird, but if you haven't noticed none of us are necessarily normal."

"Then what's your problem?"

"Well to start with, i was blind. That wouldn't have really worked out for me if we have played this game."

"Yeah, but you can see now. Your problem is over."

"Maybe the blindness, but Dave we all have problems that don't relate to physical appearance. I never cared about physical appearance. For obvious reasons. Why would I care that you, or that I, have red sight orbs?"

"Damn TZ. I guess you're right. It just always kinda bothered me. Ya'know?"

"Yeah, I get it. There was plenty of things I didn't like before I went blind, but after I learned that it didn't really matter."

     Dave and Terezi talked for a few hours. Just like old times. When Dave left to go back to his room everyone was already in their respective rooms.

     It hadn't been a horrible day. It was an interesting day, but it was nice to talk to Dave again.

     Terezi took one last look in the mirror before going to bed.


	5. Karkat

Karkat had gone to bed hoping that everything would be fine in the morning, but when he woke up he knew that he was still human. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed. He wasn't prepared for this. Two days of being human. He couldn't even stand being himself, let alone being a whole new species. 

     He felt wrong and weird and just wished everything would back to normal. Karkat snuck out to get enough food to last him the day and set up his laptop. He wasn't planning on doing anything except watch romcoms all day. Scratch that. He was going to watch romcoms until he was back to normal or he ran out of movies. Whichever would come first.

     About halfway through the second movie Karkat was already blubbering. Until he heard a nock on his door. He sat there, movie paused, staring at the door.

     There was two more nocks and then Dave's voice telling him he knew Karkat was in there.

     Sighing Karkat got up and opened the door. 

"Thanks man, I was only standing out the fo- have you been watching romcoms?"

"Why would you ask a stupid question like that? And what is it to you? What do you want?"

"I just came to check on my bro. You never came out so I came to check on you."

"Yeah well in still alive. Now if you'll leave so I can continue to watch my movie.."

"Karkat. I'm shocked. I'm ashamed of you. I can't believe you. We're bros. I might have have our broship annulled."

"What the fuck are you going on about?"

"You're not going to ask me to watch movies with you?"

"I guess, but I thought you didn't like romcoms," Karkat said stepping aside to let Dave in the room.

"They are pretty shitty and not in the ironic way, but you're still my bro and if my bros gonna hole himself in his room all day and watch shit movies then I'm going to join him."

"Whatever. Just don't talk during it."

"Can't promise that."

     Dave and Karkat sat down on Karkats bed and started the movie over. They made it through three movies and two bags of Doritos before Karkat started to look tired. Despite Dave's attempts to keep him awake by being an annoying little shit Karkat eventually feel asleep.


	6. Dave

As soon as Karkat falls asleep Dave pauses the movie playing in the laptop and shifts so Karkat is leaning on him. He also skipped John/Karkats glasses off Karkats face and set them on the table next to the bed with the laptop. Dave would never admit it, but he had a soft spot for his bro Karkat. At first Karkat was gruff and annoying, but after spending so much tone with him and getting used to him it was hard not to love him. Not that Dave loved him or anything. Certainly not. 

     He could almost relax laying there with Karkat leaning on him. Dave listened to Karkats shallow breaths and slid his hand down to Karkats hip. Dave leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He heard Karkat mumble something in his sleep, but he couldn't quite make it out. I listened close and realized Karkat was mumbling Dave's name.

     Dave pulled Karkat closer to him and Karkat snuggled up against his side. He laced his free hand with Karkats. Of course he would move him before he woke up, but no one but Dave would have to know that this is how he wanted to hold Karkat all the time. He didn't want to let go and eventually felt himself drift off as well. 

     When he woke up it had to be the middle of the night and Karkat had shifted and was just inches from Dave's face. Dave considered kissing him for a second before realizing that that was weird and that Karkat was awake and looking at him. 

"Uh, hey there Karkles," Dave said clearing his throat.

"Did I fall asleep? What time is it?" Karkat said rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. 

    Karkat lifted his hand in the air and looked at it. It was still tan instead of gray. He looked over to Dave and his eyes grew wide. Karkat turned his head and looked at the cieling. If Dave didn't know better he'd think Karkat was blushing. 

     Karkat cleared his throat and turned over burying himself in covers again. Dave didn't try to scoot closer, but he didn't roll over either. He sat there watching Karkat fall back asleep. Watching the steady rhythm of his breathing. Dave felt himself falling back asleep and took one last look at Karkat before closing his eyes.


	7. Karkat

When Karkat woke up he realized him and Dave were cuddling for the second time that night. He scooted a little closer to Dave and tried to close his eyes again. Him and Dave had been bros for a while so cuddling wasn't super weird, but usually it happened while they were asleep and they usually moved away as soon as they woke up, but Krakatoa loved it. He loved to cuddle with Dave. More then used to like to cuddle with Gamzee. There was something about Dave that was different. More comforting and warm. Karat was also a little in love with Dave, but he would never say that to his face. He was pretty sure Dave didn't like him and Karkat tried to keep his distance.

     Karkat felt Dave shift and sit up so Karkat did the same. Dave looked over at him and nodded before rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. He still looked like a troll and when Karkat looked down his hand was still tan. Damn. He had hoped it would be fixed by now. Karkat crawls over Dave to go take a shower. He was fully prepared to watch some more movies. Hopefully he would get through more then two movies this time.

     Karkat got undressed and took a look at himself in the mirror. He looked very different. Very different . His face turned bright red as he slowly realized this was probably what Dave looked like. Karkat shakes his head and turns around to turn the water on. God this was getting weirder and weirder. Karkat gets in the shower and lets the hot water run over his skin. His washes off as quickly as he can, but stays under the water for a while. He really didn't want to get out. Eventually he sighs and turns the water off. He gets redressed quickly and walks back out to his room. He stops once he's back in the room because he sees that Dave is still in the room. Not only is Dave still in the room, but he had taken his shirt off and was sitting down on the bed. Karkat felt like he was going to have a heart attack. 

"Oh, hey Karkles. Sorry, I thought about going back to my room, but I need to shower and your room is closest to the showers so why go all the way to my room when yours is right here? Ya get me?" Dave says shifting in his seat.

     Karkat nods and walks to the bed and sits down next to him. Karkat tried his best to not look at him, but Dave looked extremely hot without a shirt. Even with troll features. Dave opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but instead stands up and goes to take a shower. Karkat sighs and lays down on the bed and looks up at the ceiling. He closes his eyes as he listens to the faint sound of the water running.


	8. Dave

Dave had no clue what was going on. It was a somewhat normal day. The only thing that had changed between him and Karkat was them physically changing into different species, but something seemed different. All in all Dave just really wanted to kiss Karkat. Not that that was different, but now that was all he wanted to do. Maybe it had to do with being a troll now, but he thought he was going to go crazy if he didn't kiss him. 

     While Karkat was sleeping Dave had pestered Rose and she had said that they still didn't know why they had all switched or how to fix it, but Dave didn't care. Of course he wanted to be human again, but Karkat seemed to not like being human and wanted to hole himself up in his room more then usual. So Dave figured that if they didn't changed back any time soon then he and Karkat could spend more time together watching movies or just being alone in a room together. That was all he wanted.

     Once Dave got out of the shower he went right back to Karkats room. Karkat was laying down on his bed with his eyes closed. His too big shirt was ridding up enough to show his abdomen. Dave thought that that was how he wanted to die. Standing there looking at Karkat. He cleared his throat and walked toward the bed. Karkat sat up and scooted over so Dave could sit down. 

     They sat in silence for a while before Dave thought "screw it" and gently placed his hand over Karkats. Karkat looked over at Dave questioningly. Dave laced his fingers with Karkats and put his free hand on Karkats chin. He placed a small kiss on Karkats cheek and leaned back letting his hand drop back down to his lap. He look down at the ground waiting for Karkat to say something.


	9. Karkat

Karkat sat there unsure what to do. He leans over and turns Dave's face towards him. He looks at Dave before kissing him. It takes Dave a second before he responds, but he does respond. He responds by pulling Karkat onto his lap and kissing back furiously. 

      Dave and Karkat sit there kissing for a while. Hands wondering around each others body and hair and even horns. Karkat breaks away for a breath and to look at Dave. He feels his heart skip a beat. Dave was back to normal again. By the look in Dave's eyes Karkat must have been back to normal as well.

     They shared a look. They should probably go tell the others. They sat there waiting for the other to say something. Karkat pushed Dave backwards onto the bed. They could tell the others later. Plus they would probably be back to normal too. They stayed in their room until the next morning. Hand-in-hand Dave and Karkat walked to find the others. Karkat thought that this was all he wanted. Was to be with Dave and he didn't think Dave thought differently.


End file.
